


If I Could Fly Home

by habitdefenceless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Non-Famous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitdefenceless/pseuds/habitdefenceless
Summary: Louis is Harry's home and Harry is Louis' home.





	If I Could Fly Home

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of National Coming Out Day, I decided to make this short fic. Hope you enjoy :)

_“I’m going to miss you so much, Lou.” Harry mumbled as he lays his head on Louis’ chest, not wanting to let any seconds go without Louis before he left for his worldwide tour._

_Louis kisses the top of Harry’s curly head, “I’m going to miss you too so much, Hazza. But we can facetime and you’re going to come for a month for my North America tour dates and we’ll spend all of my free time together.” Louis said as he strokes Harry’s arm softly._

_“Promise, Lou?” Harry asked, looking at Louis._

_“I promise with all my heart,” Louis answered then kisses Harry’s forehead. “Be patient, okay? I know it will be a long three weeks, but we can do this.”_

_“Mm’kay…”_

* * *

That was their morning conversation on the day Louis leave for his sold-out worldwide stadium tour. He started the tour in South America then moved to North America for about 10 weeks, Harry came along on the tour for the first four weeks of the North America dates. At every show he attended, Harry always sat in the VIP Section area in the audiences where no one can see him in the dark. Louis is really amazing when he’s performing and Harry loves all of Louis’ songs. All of Louis’ songs are about him or their relationship and written by Louis himself or co-written it with his best co-writers. He especially loves it when Louis sings two of his songs on Stage B. Louis always looked for him and try to not make it obvious much.

Harry is always already backstage, ready with a towel and a bottle of water for Louis when the show ends and he went backstage. Of course, he gave Louis a giant hug too and never forgets to tell Louis of how proud he is of Louis and how amazing he was that day. It was almost 6 weeks ago since Harry’s last show, and now he’s already back in Manchester not wanting to miss anymore classes.

Louis and Harry always facetime everyday whenever the both of them are free. Their relationship hasn’t always been perfect. Well, it’s not even perfect now. Louis is closeted by his management because his management told him that “You can’t be gay and have a successful career.” That what’s his management told him when he first signed his contract with them a few years back when he was 15. He was young and just wanted to be a successful artist so he really didn’t think about the consequences of signing that contract towards his sexuality and relationship. He was single when he signed that contract but he’s already came out as gay.

That is until he met Harry two years ago, he went out for a brunch in a café near Manchester University. His waiter was this cute curly hair guy with emerald eyes and has dimples. _He was the cutest boy I ever saw, _Louis thought when he saw the waiter. Louis left his phone number on a tissue after he finished his brunch and gave the waiter a generous tip. He then gave the waiter a wink and mouthed “text me”, which the cute waiter answered him with a little nod and blush on his cheeks.

The cute waiter boy texted him that night and told Louis his name was Harry, just turned 19, and a student at Manchester University studying Law. Louis asked Harry out for a date that weekend. Their first date was actually at Louis’ house. Harry was really surprised seeing Louis’ house the first time. He didn’t know who Louis was so he didn’t expect Louis’ house to be so big. That’s what Louis likes about Harry since they first met, Harry didn’t know who he was or care about his celebrity status. They got along really well and went out on several more dates until Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend.

Louis’ management was furious when they found out Louis has a boyfriend and they made Harry signed an NDA, not telling him to post anything about his relationship with Louis anywhere on his social media. Basically, they told Harry to shut up about his own relationship. But Harry is okay with that because he’s in a relationship with Louis genuinely because he loves Louis, not for a fame. Harry is also okay when Louis told him he has to be seen in a relationship with a woman so the management hired Danielle, an actress, to be Louis’ fake girlfriend. Harry likes Danielle. She is nice and supports Louis for who really is. Louis and Danielle became best friend doing all the stunts and Harry is okay with that.

* * *

Danielle is on tour with Louis a few days after Harry got back to Manchester. The management told Louis that his “girlfriend” needed to be seen supporting her “boyfriend”. Louis just sighed and went along with it. The management made them went out on a couple of pap shoot on a couple cities. Harry is fine with Louis went out on pap stunts until Harry woke up to photos of Louis and Danielle kissing at a restaurant. It was a fake kiss, Harry knows that, but he’s hurt and upset because Louis didn’t give him any warning. It was the first time Louis has to “kissed” Danielle for pap pics.

Louis has forgotten to tell Harry about the “kiss” because he had rehearsal after the pap stunt, then it was show time, and he was too tired after the show that the went straight to bed when he got back to his tour bus.

Louis woke up to his phone full of messages and missed calls from his family and friends. He scrolled through the texts tell him to called them A.S.A.P. or asking if is it real? He was confused.. What’s real? He realised Harry didn’t text him or call him, so he decided to give Harry a call. It went to voicemail, maybe Harry is working or in a class, he thinks. He decided to call his best mate Liam because he’s been texting him to call him.

_“Hey, lad. What’s happening?” _Louis greets Liam when the phone is answered.

_“Louis, have you seen the news this morning or check your social media?”_

_“Nah, just woke up.”_

_“Shit!”_ Louis heard Liam mumbled under his breath.

_“W-what? What happened, Li? What’s on the news this morning?”_

_“You… You are on the news this morning, Louis.”_

_“What do you mean I’m on the news?”_

_“There’s photos of you with Danielle on a stunt from yesterday-“_

_“Oh yeah, lad.. Took ‘em yesterday, the management wa-“_

_“No, Louis. You don’t understand. There are photos of you and Danielle kissing. The Sun got the exclusive.”_

_“Fuck! I thought they won’t use that photos. Me and Danielle made it looks like we’re not enjoying the kiss because we really don’t.”_

_“Well, Cowell thinks the photos were good enough.”_

Then Louis realised something _“Liam…”_

_“Yeah, man?”_

_“When did the photos were posted?”_

_“Uhm… Like 7 hours ago, I think. Why?”_

_“I need to call Harry,” _Louis said then quickly hung up the phone. He then tried to call Harry and went to voicemail again, he texted Harry too but got no replies. He tried all day but got no responses until at night when he almost gives up, Harry answered his phone.

_“Haz.. Baby-“_

_“I’m tired, Lou. I don’t want to do this anymore.” _

Louis’ heart breaks hearing Harry’s voice. _“I’m sorry, baby. I wish I could do something about it.”_

_“I want to be able to kiss you on the dance floor, for you to hold me in the street..”_

_“I want that more than anything too, but you know we can’t.”_

_“W-why?! If you want that, you would have done something about it.”_

_“Harry..”_

_“I feel like I’m the only person in this relationship. I’m all alone.” _Harry sobs.

_“No, no, Haz..” _Louis shakes his head even though Harry can’t see him, _“You’re not alone, you have me, Harry.”_

_“I honestly don’t know anymore, Lou. Even this house doesn’t feel like home to me anymore…”_

_“Baby, p-please don’t say that.”_

_“G-gotta go. Bye, Louis.” _Harry hung up the phone.

_“No! Wait! Har-” _Louis put down his phone and starts to cry. He feels like a failure even though he has a sold-out tour. He doesn’t even know if he’s still in a relationship with Harry or not. Songwriting is the only cure to his heartbreak now so that’s what he decided to do for the next few days during his free time.

* * *

It’s his last show in the U.S before his tour in Asia kicks off in four days. He has sold out every stadium on this tour so far, including this one, the Rose Bowl. He always dreamt to held a sold-out concert here and his dream has come true. Not only he has sold out one night at the Rose Bowl, not two nights, not three nights, but four nights at the Rose Bowl. He has broken the record with most nights played at the Rose Bowl and most concert attendance. He just made history and he’s really proud of that.

Louis has sung all his 8 songs on the main stage before going to the Stage B to sing 2 songs, "They Don’t Know About Us" and "Too Young". He usually went back straight to the main stage after singing "Too Young", but not tonight. The audiences are confused when he stayed in his spot on the Stage B, but their confusion was answered when Louis started talking.

“Tonight will be a little different.. I got another song that I want to sing tonight that I just wrote a few days ago. Uhm.. This song is inspired when my bo—when my best friend told me they have doubts and feeling insecure, they feel lost. But I told them that it is okay to have doubts and feel insecure and that I will always be there for them. So.. Uhm.. This is ‘Home’.” Just as he was finished introducing the song, Michael, Louis’ guitarist, started strumming the guitar. The whole audiences are quiet, wanting to listen to the song for the first time and they didn’t expect it to be acoustic.

By the end of the first chorus, Louis already can feel the tears pooling in his eyes and he tries to hold it back. He just has to go through this song, it’s just one song. This song is really special and meant so much for him, not even Harry have heard this song, because this song is a surprise. This song is for Harry. Louis knows Harry will find out about this when he wakes up and check his Twitter for the fans’ reactions from tonight’s show. Louis kept glancing at the VIP Section area where Harry usually would be sitting as he’s singing this song. He knows his fans would have realised this and recorded this, wondering who’s he’s looking at. That’s actually what Louis always be doing when he’s singing on Stage B, singing those songs to Harry and he always feels emotional. Fans have speculated that Louis’ songs on Stage B are not meant for Danielle, but for someone else.

This time he really is emotional that he can’t hold back his tears anymore. As he finished sung out the last note of “Home”, he ran backstage to his dressing room and finally cry. He supposed to be back to the main stage after finishes on Stage B, but he feels overwhelmed. He misses Harry so much and the video call a few days ago when Harry told him he has doubts about their relationship, it finally hits Louis. He just wants to go home and be with Harry and told him no matter what happened, wherever Louis is, Louis will always be there for Harry. He needs Harry to know that, he needs to tell Harry by himself face to face, not through videocall. Even if they have to hide their relationship for another few years and Louis knows Harry will understand that, it will just take time until he’s free and can be with Harry publicly.

Paul, his tour manager/bodyguard/best-friend approaches him, rubbing his back.

“Are you okay, mate?”

Louis shakes his head, “I want to go back home.”

“You’ve got shows to do. 10 shows left before you can go home. Just five weeks left then you can be home for two months before you have to go back on the road again, okay?”

“N-no… I need to go home right now. I can’t wait five weeks, Paul,” Louis said looking at Paul.

Paul is a quiet for a while before saying, “Finish this one, okay? Let me see what I can do to get you home for two days before Japan.”

Louis nods and take a deep breath, wiping the tears off his cheeks. Paul’s already gone and Krystle is in the room, ready to give him some touch up so his fans won’t know that he has been crying.

Louis is back on stage 5 minutes later, going through the rest of the show. Looking all smiles and happy to be on stage while actually he’s sad, but his fans make him happy. He feels anxious hoping Paul can figured something out to make him able to go him just for a few days.

* * *

When the show finished, Paul is already waiting for him backstage in his dressing room. “I’ve organized a jet for you, you can go home for two days. You’re on a flight to Manchester leaving in 45 minutes. Your assistant have packed a small luggage for you and she’ll meet you by the plane. I have asked Mark to come with you just for security measure, I’ll still be going to Japan tomorrow. I’ll meet you there in 4 days.”

“Thank you so much, Paul.”

“As your tour manager, I don’t like this.. But I do this as your best friend. Just come back and be yourself again, yeah? I know it’s a quick one, y’know I can’t just reschedule the shows because you want to go home.”

“I know, I know. Thank you for doing this. I owe you one, Paul.”

“Go. Before your fans could spotted you leaving the venue.” Paul gives Louis a hug before Louis quickly going to the car to catch his flight back home.

The first 2 hours of the plane ride, he’s really anxious not knowing what Harry’s reaction would be when he found out about the song, but finally his body gives up and he fell asleep for the rest of the flight. He’s awakened by Mark telling him that they would be landing soon. He checks his phone and see no texts or missed calls from Harry. He should have expected it, Harry hasn’t called or texted him since their last phone call a few days ago. It’s almost 3 in the afternoon when the plane landed. Mark got him through immigration quickly and not even 10 minutes later he’s already in the car on his way back home. Home to Harry, hopefully.

* * *

When the car pulled up to his driveway, Louis gets out of the car really fast, the fastest he has ever been, even before the car came fully stop. He runs inside the house, calling for Harry. He knows Harry is home, Harry doesn’t have any classes today and his car is in the garage. Louis went to their shared bedroom last.

“Harry…”

Harry looked up from the book he’s been reading, “Louis?” He looks at Louis confused and suddenly he has Louis’ arms wrapped around him, “W-what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on the plane going to Japan right now?”

“I can’t continue my tour knowing I hurt you. I— N-need to see you.” Louis cries to Harry’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Haz. Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. I’ll do anything for you, even if it’s cancelling the rest of the tour.”

Harry pulls Louis back and make Louis looks at him, “What? No, Lou. I won’t make you do that. You are happy performing every night on that stage.”

“But I’m not happy if you’re not happy, Haz.”

“I want us to come out, Lou. I know it takes time. I get that. I’m sorry I ever doubted us. Especially that phone call a few day ago. I regretted it so much,” Harry doesn’t realised he has started crying too.

“Oh, baby… My poor, baby…” Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks and place tiny kisses on Harry’s lips. “I promise, I’ll do anything to make it happen soon. If I have to pay to get out of that contract, then I will. I don’t care what it costs, as long as you are happy. I just need to find a very good lawyer to help me.”

“Thank you, boo.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips. “Mmm.. About the lawyer--” Harry trails off.

“What about it?”

“I might have asked my professor for the phone number of the best lawyer in England and I’ve contacted the lawyer.”

“And…?” Louis raised his eyebrows.

“’ve sent a copy of your contract, my NDA, basically everything he needs for your case. He’s going through everything now. He supposed to be contacting me tomorrow about the next step.”

“Fuck! Got meself a very smart boyfriend.” Louis smiles after Harry said that.

“Not finished yet, Lou. He sent me an update this morning and he said he has found a couple of holes in your contract that can make you break the contract with only paying a little money. Besides, you only have one year left for the contract, so it’s actually not much money if you break the contract now, he said.”

“You’re a genius, baby. Thank you for doing this. For me, for us.”

“You’re welcome, Lou.” Harry gives Louis a big smile that a dimple shows on his cheek.

* * *

Later that day, Harry watched Louis’ first ever performance of “Home” with Louis by his side and tears are streaming down his face. He knows his home is wherever Louis is, and Louis knows his home is wherever Harry is, that he can just go to wherever Harry is and he will feel like he is home. It’s Harry’s favourite song of Louis now. They spent only two days together because Louis has to go to Japan to continue his tour. The whole time they were together, they spent mostly in bed just cuddling and enjoying each other’s presences.

* * *

Louis added “Home” to his setlist since his second show in Japan since it is now the fan’s favourite. He sings it in Stage B, like the first time he sang it. He has read many tweets from his fans saying that they relate to the song so much in many different ways. Some said that Louis made the feels like they’re home whenever they’re at Louis’ shows or Louis is their home, and Louis is really touched by that. The fans started a rainbow project during “Home” where they light up the whole stadium in rainbow colour using rainbow colour paper and light from their phones. It was beautiful, Louis loves seeing that. It is now his favourite moment of every shows.

After Japan, he went to China, South Korea, India, Singapore, Philippines, Thailand, Indonesia, and a show in South Africa. All of that took about five weeks then he has a two months break before he has to go back on the road again. Well, it’s not really a break when he still has to do some promos and he planned to recorded “Home” and released it as a single with or without his label and management approval.

Two months fly by really quickly and he has to continue his tour in Australia, New Zealand, and Europe. During his free time, he keeps in touch with his lawyer that Harry introduced to get updates on his case. He really hopes he can get out of the contract before the tour finishes. He can’t wait to be free with Harry.

* * *

The last show of his worldwide sold out tour is in his hometown, Manchester. He has three sold out shows at the Etihad Stadium in Manchester. He planned it for Manchester to be his last stop so he can be home with Harry directly after the show and Harry and both of their family members and friends can come to the show. And adding now he has a little surprise for Harry.

All of Louis’ family members are with Harry and his family members and their friends are seated in the VIP Area. Danielle is here too, she’s there to support Louis and not here to do another stunt, at least that was what she told Harry. Everyone knows Louis’ little surprise except Harry and their family. Danielle and their friends are trying to hold back their excitement for the announcement that Louis going to do during the show.

Just as Louis finished his last song before walking to Stage B, Paul came over to Harry and asked him to follow him to the floor. Harry looked at Paul confused and wanted to ask what is this about but Paul said just to follow him. So he did and Paul lead him to the floor near the Stage B. Louis performed “They Don’t Know About Us” and “Too Young” as per usual, but instead of continuing introducing “Home” like the usual, he tried to shushed the crowd, putting his index fingers against his lips.

“Ssshh….” He waits for the crowds to quiet down. “Tonight is my last show for this tour-“ The crowd cheers loudly at that and quickly quiet down again, “and I won’t be back on the road for several years. I would like to take this moment to thank several people that has contributed to this tour. I would like to thank my management, my label, my team, all the crews backstage, my band for the past several months. Also thank you to my family and friends for always supporting me since day one.”

Louis then take several moments to look around the stadium, “And you guys, my fans.. Thank you for your continuous support and love. I’m really grateful. You guys are really the best fans in the whole world. You all are legends!” Louis then looks at Harry who has been watching from the floor with Paul, he’s standing near the sound board. “Lastly.. I want to thank one special person. This person changed my life and has been my support system for the past few years. Harry-” Harry eyes widen surprised when Louis said his name out loud in public and Louis keep looking at him, “you are my rock, you are the rose to my dagger. Thank you for loving me and believing in me. I promise I will always be your compass and will guide you home if you’re lost, I’ll be your home as you are home to me. I love you, Harry Styles. This is for you..” The crowds gasped at the love declaration from Louis as Michael started strumming his guitar. Harry can’t believe what is happening, he can’t process it. Did Louis really just out them? Paul patted his back gently and say something along “Congratulations” if he heard correctly. Louis keeps his stare at Harry the whole time he sings “Home” and Harry can’t hold back his tears anymore. Louis has a big smile on his face knowing he’s finally free and can tell the news to everyone, especially Harry.

When Louis finishes singing “Home”, he ran straight towards Harry and press his lips against Harry. He can feel camera flashes and loud cheers around them, but he only focuses on Harry and kissing him. He cupped his cheeks and kisses him deeply, Harry immediately kissing him back and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck.

Louis is really happy to be finally be out and free and giving Harry what he wanted. _Larry Stylinson _is their ship name. Everyone knows about them. They are both now the power couple. They have the world under their feet but they are each other’s world.

**THE END.**


End file.
